The present invention relates generally to an improved attic and under-roof deck insulation system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radiant barrier material for use in an attic insulation system that provides the benefits of both a conventional ventilated attic system and a sealed attic system.
To date, there are no effective means of preventing a spray polyurethane insulation or its equivalent from coming into contact with the underside of the roof decking or sheathing. There are ribbed baffle vents or panels made of vacuum molded polyvinyl chloride film which are installed between the rafters and the roof sheathing and provide a passage for air to flow from the building to the roof vent (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,467 B2; see also e.g. U.S. Pat. No. D581,511 S). Other types of ribbed baffles are placed between the rafters on the underside of the sheathing (see e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,856,764 B2; see also e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,145 B2).
None of the prior art panels creates an uninterrupted plenum or air barrier below the sheathing which spans the height of the rafters (thereby creating an air barrier), nor do they create a radiant barrier between the sheathing and panel. Additionally, none of the panels is water-resistant or fire-rated (retardant) nor intended to serve as a lath material for a spray polyurethane insulation or its equivalent. Last, the panels do not provide a monolithic assembly nor do they reinforce the building envelope.